The Curse
by Mike8725
Summary: A Continuation of the movie The Others. A family moves into the house and strange things start to happen....


"Cough, Cough," bawled Hank.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Charlotte, the family live-in maid and caretaker of the children.  
  
Hank did not answer. For the past few months Hank was suffering from Tuberculosis. The doctor said that with good rest he would get better, but in the past week, it seems to be getting worse, much worse. Hank coughed again, this time so loud that Aurora, his mother while feeding the baby, came running upstairs.  
  
"Oh! My poor baby!" wailed Aurora, "Logan come over here, Hank has been coughing blood." She exclaimed to her husband, Logan.  
  
Afraid and not knowing what to do, Charlotte, sent Guillaume, the gardener, to go and call a doctor. A few hours later the doctor arrives into their huge 1920 mansion. The family had moved into the mansion a while back. They got it for cheap because it was said that the previous inhibitors were ghosts who didn't want to leave. Many families had come to live in the house but the other beings scared them away. They put a curse on the house.  
  
"There isn't much that we can do, all we can do is hope," said the doctor, "No modern medicine can help this poor boy."  
  
"What kind of a doctor are you!" hollered Hank's father, Logan. "I don't want to sit here and watch my son die! Leave my house!"  
  
As the doctor walked out of the vast mansion he marched 3 kilometers until a main road.  
  
"Excuse me master, I might know someone who can help." Whispered Guillaume. "Deep in the dark woods about three kilometers from here, lives a witchdoctor. Her name is Edna. She might have some remedy to cure Hank. She is quite strange, from the stories I hear, however, it is worth a try."  
  
A week passed and finally around seven o'clock the witch doctor arrived. She seemed crazy in the way she talked. As soon as she entered the house she immediately rushed to Hank. After about half an hour she came to a conclusion. There is nothing that her remedies could do for Hank. Upon finding this out, Logan went into a rage of fury. He started cursing at Edna, which made her really angry.  
  
"Why can't you do anything, do your job and save my son, OR ELSE..." yelled Logan.  
  
"Or else what!" Edna says curtly.  
  
"Leave my house you crazy old woman!" Logan was now screaming with all his might, "NOW!!!"  
  
Shocked, Edna whispered under her breath while leaving, "I will curse this house and all its family members, making hell's fires burn it for eternity!"  
  
Hank looks lifeless. Not talking much anymore Hank started crying. "I don't want to die." Hank whispered.  
  
Darkness falls and everyone goes to bed. In the morning, Charlotte discovers Hank's quiescent body. Hank was proclaimed dead. His funeral passed and weeks turned into months, and months turned into years.  
  
Four years have passed. One day while cultivating the garden, Guillaume discovers a cryptic object. It looked like a building block made with solid gold and it had mystery writing on it. He takes the object in which he couldn't read and not knowing what to do with it, gives it to Scott as a toy.  
  
That night while everyone else was asleep, Guillaume was reading a book. He heard bashing noises at the door. Then downstairs he heard footsteps and he heard laughing sounds and something breaking. Guillaume started to panic because obviously he thought someone was trying to rob the house. He grabbed an umbrella and went downstairs. Upon arriving downstairs there were ghosts roaming around. They were throwing knives and when they saw Guillaume they broke a plate over his head and beat him to death with the umbrella. In the morning the sheriff was puzzled by what he saw. They all guessed that Guillaume went on a rampage and killed himself. The sheriff said it was impossible that he would beat himself with an umbrella but since there was no other explanation, they left it at that.  
  
Two nights later Aurora hears the same noises as Guillaume did. Logan agreed to go down with her to check it out. While they descended the stairs they saw ghosts in the kitchen banging pots and pans like 5 year olds would. Suddenly they heard footsteps and that's all that Aurora can remember. She was knocked unconscious.  
  
When she awoke, Logan explained to her that she was hit in the head with a pan. They decided that they would move out. Just as the maid was walking up the stairs she shrieked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my!" she yelled, "Scott is flying!"  
  
Yes indeed Scott was flying. But her screams were unheard. Scott flew right into her and pushed her right out of the window. Scott immediately started crying leaving himself looking innocent.  
  
"Mom, she jumped out the window because she saw a ghost. I saw it too!" stated Scott.  
  
Immediately almost in unison, the parents grabbed their son and ran for the door. Weird thing is that upon arriving at the bottom, there was no door! It was as if it was never there. They now knew the ghosts didn't want them to leave the house.  
  
Weeks passed and every night ghosts roamed the house. Scared more than anything the parents tried to keep good spirits about things. One day while walking down the stairs Logan heard footsteps in unison with his. As he walk they walked and when he stopped so did those footsteps. Then reaching the bottom of the stairs he hears running and suddenly a statue falls off the shelf and hits him. He went plunging through the floor and straight to his death. He died almost instantly.  
  
Aurora now knew she or Scott were next. Scott knew his mom would die next. Scott couldn't help it nor do anything about it, he was only five years old, he had no choices but to kill. He summoned the ghosts and they stole all of the food. Aurora was slowly dying of starvation. As life left her body, it was over. The family was all dead, except for Scott. In a way he was dead too since he had little control of what to do, the relic was now his brain. Indeed the flames of hell will burn over the house forever. Scott will be trapped in this house awaiting in his room with his cursed golden block, for another family to kill again, again and again. 


End file.
